


Persistent Muse

by lessiehanamoray



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Soft Goro Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lessiehanamoray/pseuds/lessiehanamoray
Summary: Goro Niijima needs help saving his boyfriend. Who better to turn to than the Phantom Thieves? Story set in an AU where Goro is adopted by the Niijima family.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kitagawa Yusuke
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53
Collections: Day 6 - Gorb and AUs





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story starts right after the party visits Madarame's exhibition. In this AU Goro lives with Niijima sisters and attends Shujin.

"You're the Phantom Thieves. Right?"

Akira, Morgana, Ryuji, and Ann all turned to regard the student who had just spoken. He'd gotten into their courtyard hangout without even Morgana noticing, and now he stood in the walkway, staring at them.

Ryuji stammered out a reply first. "What makes you think that?"

"You keep shouting it."

"Good job, Skull," Morgana chided.

The other student glanced in the direction of the mew, but didn't say anything.

“Seriously, dude, I keep shouting I wanna be like them.”

The boy glared at Ryuji.

"What do you want with the Phantom Thieves?" Ann asked. “Most people just think they’re a hoax.”

"I need them to save someone."

That caught Akira's attention. "Save someone?"

"Don't they have a cool phan-site you can use?" Ryuji muttered.

"I looked." The student pulled out his phone, displaying a post of the phan-site. "Someone's already posted about it, but you haven't done anything."

All three of the phantom thieves stared at his phone, and at him.

After a moment of staring, something clicked in Ann's head.

"You're Goro Niijima."

The boy nodded.

"Wait? You mean the prez's dog?"

Goro's eyebrows twitched.

"Ryuji!"

"No." Goro slipped his phone back into his pocket. "He's not wrong. My sister attempts to keep me on a rather short leash."

He looked up at Akira.

"You're the new element, so is it safe to assume you're the leader?"

"Dude, we told you, we're not the Phantom Thieves."

Goro sighed. "Why don't we take this conversation somewhere else? I believe you all spoke on the Shibuya Access way after the Madarame Exhibition. Would speaking there make you feel more comfortable?"

"You said you want to save someone?"

Akira spoke quietly, but clearly.

Goro nodded.

"Who?" inquired Ann.

"You should have met him at the exhibition. Ichiryusai Madarame only has one pupil right now, so he was bound to be there."

"Kitagawa-kun." Ann breathed out the name.

"Yes. I want the phantom thieves to save Yusuke Kitagawa by changing the painter Madarame's heart."

"We told you, we're not..."

Akira put a hand on Ryuji's shoulder.

"Tell us what you know."

"How about out of the robot's earshot?”

Ryuji perked up a bit. “Robot?”

“My sister,” Goro explained. “There's a cafe near Madarame's hovel. We can talk there."

Akira nodded.

Goro: I put in the request for you.

Kita: You shouldn't have.

Goro: You want his heart to change, don't you?

Kita: We don't even know how they do it.

Goro: Not yet. They're still trying to deny who they are, but I'm sure they'll approach you for hints.

Kita: I don't know about this.

Goro: Kita...

Kita: I know what he's doing is wrong, but...he raised me. Taught me. It's hard to think he’s really so awful.

Goro: Don't let him brainwash you.

Kita: Don't let them hurt him.

Goro: …

Goro: It didn't seem to hurt Kamoshida.

Kita: Didn't he try to kill himself?

Goro: He didn't succeed.

Kita: I don’t know what I’d do if Sensei died.

Goro: Let's hold judgement until we see more then. I imagine things get worse the deeper you get.

Kita: ...

Goro: Kita?

Kita: I'm not sure I want to see that.

Goro: I know, but I think you need to.

Kita: ...I hope you're wrong.

Goro: Me too. Sleep well, Kita.

Kita: Good night, my darling muse.

Goro Niijima wasn't particularly surprised to see the Phantom Thieves hanging around Madarame's shack the next afternoon.

"Having trouble?"

"What are you doing here?" Ryuji snapped.

"Kitagawa-kun doesn't seem receptive to help,” Ann explained.

"You confronted him directly?"

"Yeah."

Goro sighed. "If that would work, Kita...gawa would have already acted. He knows this is happening, but he's in denial. Madarame raised him. It's hard to go up against that. To accept that the person who raised you is vile."

"You really know a lot about this."

"Yusuke and I have known each other for a couple of years now," Goro explained. "And..." he pulled out his phone again. This time he showcased a rather creepy looking app in red and black.

"The metanav!" Morgana yowled.

"Is that what you call it?"

"You can understand him?"

"I don't know why, but yes."

Honestly, he was just grateful he wasn’t the only one.

"Have you used the app?" Morgana asked.

Goro nodded slowly.

"That's why then."

"Does that mean Kita can hear you too?"

"Kita?" Ann asked.

"Oh. Yusuke."

"You have a nickname for him?" Ryuji seemed genuinely surprised.

"I told you, we've known each other for years."

Ann smiled. "Do you know how to get into Madarame's Palace? I'm not sure how I feel about stealing Madarame's heart without Kitagawa-kun's permission, but I want to check it out."

The other phantom thieves nodded.

Goro slid his finger along his phone. "Ichiryusai Madarame views this shack as a grand museum."

"Beginning Navigation."

Their environs shifted suddenly, the shack quickly morphing into a giant golden building.

"Hey!" Morgana shouted. "Don't activate the nav so suddenly!"

Goro jumped back, startled by the suddenly bipedal cat.

"Wait a minute..." Morgana stared at him.

Goro looked at the others. Their outfits had all changed, and they were staring at him.

"Do you already have a persona?"

Goro glanced back to Morgana. "Persona? Oh. Yes. It appeared when Kita and I first entered."

"So...he's seen this?" Ann turned to the gaudy building.

"We couldn't get very far, but yes."

"That's seriously effed up."

"And your outfit.." Ann smiled at him.

"You planning to sneak around in that?"

"Huh?" Goro examined himself as best he could. White, grey, and red appeared to be his primary color palette. "What's wrong with it?" He’d noticed a change in clothing last time, but he and Yusuke had been too busy running away for him to pay it any mind.

"It doesn’t exactly scream phantom thief," Morgana whined.

"I don't see how bright red is great for stealth either."

Ann grinned. "You've got a point. Anyway, if you're going to hang with us you need a code name."

"Code name?"

"Yeah. I'm Skull." Ryuji gestured around the group. "She's Panther. He's Mona, and our leader is Joker."

"So you are the leader."

Joker nodded.

"That Kita didn't ask you to model is evidence I still do not truly understand his mind."

That paused the conversation for a moment. Everyone ran through the comment in their minds for a moment.

Finally, Mona spoke up. "Right. We need a name for you."

"Why do you use code names?"

"He-he-heh." Mona proudly crossed his arms. "We're in Madarame's cognition, right? Don't want him subconsciously realizing who we are."

"Besides, it's kind of cool," Ann added.

"Cool, huh? Alright then, what do you suggest for me?"

Ann didn't even hesitate. "Prince?"

"Prince?” Ryuji protested. “What kind of phantom thief name is that?"

"Then what's your suggestion, Skull?"

"Hmm."

Joker spoke quietly. "Crow."

"Crow?"

Joker gestured to Goro's mask.

"Ah, it does have quite the beak to it, doesn't it, but why a crow?"

"Reminds me of a tengu. Plus, your outfit kind of matches Panther's."

"Ah, so staying on animal theme. I'd rather think myself a falcon to be honest."

"You're definitely not a falcon," Ryuji replied.

Goro shrugged. "Well, I suppose I have no complaints. Crow it is. Now, if you'll let me lead a moment, there's a couple of things you need to see."

  
  


The Phantom Thieves, plus Goro, sat in a family diner in Shibuya, contemplating what they'd just seen.

"I can't believe he views his pupils that way," Ann murmured.

Goro stared down into his coffee. "That's the problem. Neither can Kita."

"We've got to stop him," Ryuji pushed.

Akira nodded.

Ann sighed. "I agree, but..."

Goro looked at her. "I know you're worried about Kita, but he's tougher than you think. And he is hurting. He just doesn’t know what to do about it."

Ann looked back at him. "One of the paintings at the exhibition. It was a portrait of you, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. Kita painted it, and he promised to keep it for personal use, but...Madarame took it and presented it as his new work."

"Wait. I didn't see that one.” Ryuji spoke through mouthfuls of fries.

"That's because you didn't even try to appreciate the art, Ryuji," Morgana chided from his spot in Akira's bag.

"I did." Ann smiled at Goro. "It was beautiful. From a distance, it looked so realistic, but then when you got close you could see all this careful texturing and patterns. Colors too. Suddenly, it didn't look like a person anymore, but a feeling."

Goro sighed. "A feeling, huh?"

"He loves you, doesn't he?"

Goro clenched his mug.

"Wait? Love?"

Goro glared at Ryuji. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Uh...no...just a little weird is all."

"Must be strong though," Akira whispered.

Ann concurred. "I think so too. That's why you're so desperate to help him."

"Help who?" an unfamiliar female voice asked from the side.

Goro winced. "Hello, sister."

Makoto Niijima eyed them all suspiciously. "Why are you suddenly hanging out with them?"

"Well, you won't listen to me about Kita."

"Wait. You've told her about Madarame?" Ann glared at Makoto.

"He's told me his theories and his accusations."

"Have you seen the painting of your brother? How could you possibly look at that, and not realize what’s going on?"

"I saw the unveiling on television, but Kitagawa-kun drew a great many sketches. It's entirely reasonable to think Madarame saw some of them and created a painting based on it. For all I know, brother even modeled for the both of them. He certainly spends enough time there."

"What do you want, robot?"

Makoto's jaw clenched.

"It's time we went home."

"I'm not ready to go home."

"Well, you have to."

"Why? Sae actually coming home for dinner?"

Makoto's entire body began tensing up. "We need to keep our grades up."

"You need to keep your grades up, sister. I beat you on the last exam."

She looked about ready to strangle him.

"We won't be too much longer," Ann tried to assure her. "Just chatting about the Madarame exhibition."

Goro bit his bottom lip.

"That's impossible."

Ann blinked in surprise, looking between Goro and Makoto for an explanation.

"He's not allowed to attend any Madarame exhibit," Makoto explained.

"What? Why?"

"You've heard him, haven't you? Artists don't exactly like people who charge into their homes and call them frauds."

"I watched Yusuke paint that portrait," Goro snarled.

"So you say, but I see no particular reason to believe you."

"He's you brother, ain't he?"

Makoto's neck looked like it would snap the way she turned toward Ryuji.

"That's why I know he's a liar."

Goro sighed. "Go home, sister."

"Not without you."

"I'm not yours to boss around."

"Father told me to watch over you."

"I don't think your dad meant for you to treat me like a criminal."

"I think I know him better than you."

"Really? Because I don't remember seeing him at home very often."

Akira coughed.

All eyes turned to him, Goro wondering exactly how he did that.

"We already ordered dinner."

It was such a simple statement, yet the effects were instant.

Makoto sighed. "Mind if I join you then?"

"Yes," Ann replied.

With another sigh, Makoto went to get seated at another table.

"Thank you." Goro looked over to Akira. "Looks like we'll be walking home together, but I can stand that."

"What did you mean 'your dad'?" Ann asked.

"Exactly what I said. Isn't it pretty obvious I'm adopted?"

"Oh." Ryuji slumped in his seat.

"Don't look so down, you lot. I don't tell people precisely because I don't want their pity. If you want to pity me, do it because I have to put up with two uptight sisters, not because I'm adopted."

"They're older, aren't they?" Akira smiled slightly as he spoke.

"Sae is. Makoto and I are about the same age."

"I have a little sister."

"I see. Anyway, we should probably stick to lighter subjects for dinner."

They all nodded their agreement.

Goro: It's still as bad as we remember.

Kita: Nothing's changed then?

Goro: We're going to keep investigating.

Kita: You don't have to do that.

Goro: Yes, I do. Madarame stole from me too.

Kita: Goro

Goro: I want to spend time with you again.

Kita: If he even sees these texts...

Goro: You know he's furious because I'm right.

Kita: ...

Goro: ...

Goro: I love you.

Kita: I love you too.

Kita: Alright. Keep exploring. Just...

Goro: I'll let you know what we find.

Kita: Thank you.

Goro: Sleep well.

Kita: You too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves enact a plan to get by the barrier in Madarame's Palace. A fox is born.

The Phantom Thieves plus Goro stared at Madarame's shack, a combination of disdain and frustration clear on all their faces.

Ryuji spoke first.

"Okay, how are we getting by that door?"

"We just need to find its physical representative and prove we can get in," Morgana explained.

"You mean, a real door to match the metaverse one?" Goro queried.

"You learn fast."

Goro stared at the shack. "And Madarame needs to see it open."

"Exactly. That will force his cognition to change. I think."

"I know where it is."

"Really?" Ann moved beside him.

Goro nodded. "You guys never got in, but there's a door with that same peacock pattern in the shack. It's the only door with a lock."

"A lock huh?"

Two voices spoke at once. "I can pick it."

Morgana and Goro stared at each other.

"You know how to pick locks?"

"You realize you don't have thumbs, right?"

"I'm still the perfect thief."

"You're sneaky, but I'm not sure I'd trust you on a complicated lock."

"Hey!"

Goro held up his hands. "Look, maybe you're great in the metaverse, but here, again, you don't have thumbs."

"And what about you? What makes you think you can pick a lock?"

"Practice."

Everyone stared at Goro.

"What? I buy locks and practice on them. I've got a full lock picking kit too."

Ryuji's mouth seemed extra wide when he spoke. "Why?"

"Reasons."

Ann chuckled. "That's it? Reasons?"

Goro shrugged.

Morgana finally recovered enough to speak again. "Well, whatever the case, we need to get that door open."

Everyone nodded.

"If I agree to model, he'll probably let me back in," Ann offered.

"I could sneak in with you," added Morgana.

"I'll meet you inside then."

"Huh?"

"I'm pretty good at sneaking into Kita's room," Goro explained. "If Madarame isn't around, it should help. Besides, he already knows I'm working with you."

"You told him?"

Goro glared at Ryuji. "I'm not sure the loud ape is allowed to comment. Besides, he'll be more comfortable with me around."

Akira nodded his agreement.

  
  


Goro quietly tapped on Yusuke's window.

How he missed Yusuke's face! He'd tried getting the young artist to send selfies, but Yusuke apparently never thought they were good enough to send.

Then again, seeing him approach the window, Goro couldn't imagine how a selfie could possibly capture his beauty.

"I thought you might come."

With a grin, Goro slipped through the open window.

"I've missed you."

"Takamaki-san is coming to model, but you already knew that, didn’t you?"

Goro’s grin turned sheepish, and he shrugged.

"I really don't want to cause trouble."

Goro touched Yusuke's soft cheeks. "That's what you have me for." He leaned in carefully for a kiss.

Yusuke kept it short.

"Does she know about...?"

Goro nodded. "Once she realized I was the subject of your portrait, she caught onto everything else almost immediately."

Yusuke let out a sigh of relief. "Good. I'd hate to have to try and hide it."

The doorbell rang.

"Better go grab your model."

With a nod, and a genuine smile, Yusuke rushed downstairs to let Ann in.

Goro slipped off his backpack and began changing out of his Shujin uniform. He was just putting on a plain black tank when Ann and Yusuke came back upstairs.

Morgana was nowhere to be seen.

Good. Hopefully he'd already slipped in.

"With apologies to both of you, my master intends to return later this afternoon."

Goro shrugged on a short-sleeved jacket.

Ann stared at him.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just...weird on you."

"Oh, yeah." Goro leaned over, running his finger through his hair to mess it up.

Ann suddenly understood exactly why it had taken so long for her to connect him to his portrait.

"I insist on cleanliness, but it's nice not having to look so uptight all the time."

She smiled at him. Then looked at Yusuke, "He's really cute, you know?"

Yusuke's face turned immediately beet red. "Uh-uh," he stammered.

Goro came up and smacked him on the back. "Just do your painting, Kita. I'm sure you'll get some great ideas drawing her."

Yusuke nodded, shifting his gaze to Goro.

"And you?"

Goro winked at him.

Ann swore she could watch Yusuke melting. His generally still posture loosened, like he’d just walked out of an amazing massage.

All from a cute wink.

"I've got some, how did Madarame describe me? Ah. Miscreant activities to perform."

"Don't break anything, okay."

Goro pivoted around Yusuke and gave him a quick kiss.

Ann marveled at how clearly he enjoyed being able to show affection with someone else around.

"Don't worry. You know I'd never do anything to ruin your home."

Yusuke nodded, face still beet colored.

With a grin and a wave, Goro sauntered out of the room.

Ann watched him go before turning back to Yusuke. 

“So, how do we do this?”

“Well, for now, why don’t you just sit there.” Yusuke gestured to a chair in the middle of the room. “I’ll start with some rough sketches.”

“Okay.” Ann sat. “Any particular pose or…?”

“Just something easy to hold for a while.”

Ann nodded before draping her arms over the back of the chair. She tilted her head slightly to stare at Yusuke.

He pulled out a set of pencils.

“Is this how you met Niijima-kun?”

“Huh? Oh, Goro. Yes, basically. He and his...sister,” Yusuke spoke with clear disdain, “attended one of my Sensei’s exhibitions a couple of years ago. He...well, as you said, like how I met you.”

“He always seems so staid at school, but that’s not him at all.”

“No, it’s not. He kept harassing the pupils. Not unlike you, really. He believed Sensei was committing plagiarism and he wanted to break one of the pupils into admitting it.”

“None did, huh?”

“Of course not. Who would admit to a lie? But…” Yusuke focused on his sketch for a moment.

Ann let him. Downstairs she heard a fridge close.

“I guess it allowed me to see him as he is. His sister was so embarrassed by his behavior, but I’d never seen anyone stand up to Sensei like that. The idea our work was being stolen, it clearly bothered him immensely.”

“It still does.”

“I know.”

“So, how’d you end up asking him over?”

Yusuke shrugged. “He’s beautiful. Like you, it’s both external and internal, a harmony of body and soul. Such beauty is hard to come by.”

Ann blushed a little.

“His is different though. There’s an edge to him.”

“An edge?”

“Like a jewel cutter.”

“Do you know what?”

“No. Even now, he won’t tell me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“It hurts when you realize someone close to you was keeping secrets. Even if it’s with the best intent.”

Yusuke sighed. “None of that matters. Not right now. I just hope he and Sensei can reconcile.”

Somehow, Ann didn’t think that very likely.

  
  


Goro bounded down the stairs with easy familiarity. Morgana was already hard at work on the peacock door.

Goro saluted him on his way to the kitchen. He casually opened the small fridge and pulled out a cheap pudding. Without even a pause, he grabbed a spoon from the silverware drawer and headed back over to Morgana.

He popped off the lid. "Want some?"

Morgana glanced up at him. Goro plopped a small spoonful of pudding on the lid.

"Nice and cold." He held it out so Morgana could reach without losing his spot.

Morgana graciously took a few good licks before resuming his work. Goro sat at the base of the door.

"This lock is really complicated."

"I have my full kit upstairs if we need it."

"I didn't say it was too complicated."

Goro grinned. Morgana was irritating, but he'd developed a certain fondness for the not-cat's cockiness.

"Anyway, you clearly come here a lot."

"I used to. Kita had me over here daily for modelling."

"What changed?"

"Well, Madarame never liked me much. I think Yusuke getting too close to someone worried him, but the portrait was the big one." Goro sighed. "Kita promised me he wouldn't show it publicly. A portfolio piece, maybe, but I didn't want it in galleries."

"Why not? According to Lady Ann it's incredible."

"It is." Goro twirled his spoon around in his hands. "But it's pretty recognizable too. Even Makoto never doubted it was me."

"And recognizable is a problem?"

Goro leaned his head against the door. "For me, yeah. It's part of why I change up my look so much. I don't want…” He took a deep breath. “Morgana, can I be honest with you here?"

"Of course."

"When this is done, would you guys help me change another heart?"

"It has to be unanimous," Morgana reminded him.

"I know, but this person, he...he's hurt me a lot. When I saw Kamoshida up on that stage, crying and thinking he should just kill himself for all he'd done, I realized that's what I wanted for someone else."

"Do they have a palace?"

"Yeah." Goro pulled out his phone. "I don't know the keyword yet, but he does."

"Anyone with a palace is worth checking out."

Goro sighed, a sense of relief coming over him. If they saw it, they were sure to agree to change that man’s heart. 

"This person, he's why you're worried about your portrait, isn't he?"

"Yeah. When...He doesn't want me getting attention. Just puts up with me as long as I'm a total unknown. I don't know what the others have told you, but that's why I don't join any clubs or sports. It drives Makoto crazy."

Goro waited a moment for Morgana to respond, recognizing the intense moments of lock picking. And that Morgana had to resort to his mouth now and then.

"Well, you're one of the Phantom Thieves now."

"Am I?"

"Definitely."

"Thanks."

"No prob. Urgh. I've almost got it."

"Can I help?" Goro got on his knees to peer into the lock.

A car stopped outside.

"Shit!"

The sound of a door handle turning.

Goro grabbed the lock pick. Morgana had done a pretty good job, but there wasn't time for limited manual dexterity now.

"Be careful."

An old man’s voice. "Yusuke?"

Goro heard Ann shout something. A second later and long strides charged down the stairs.

Yusuke blew right past them to greet his mentor at the door.

"You're back earlier than I thought."

Goro bit his bottom lip. He needed focus on the lock.

"Careful. If we don't turn them all at once it won't work."

"I know that," Goro hissed.

"What was that?"

Shit!

Ann crept down the stairs. She had Goro's backpack on.

Good girl.

She crouched beside them. "Hurry up."

"We know," Morgana hissed.

"There's still some pudding in the fridge, Sensei. Would you like some?"

"You had a model over today, didn't you, Yusuke? I'd like to see how your roughs have come out."

"She's actually...she's still getting dressed. You came earlier than we expected."

"Ah, I'm so glad she agreed to pose nude for you."

"Yes. I am too. I wasn't sure she would."

"What?" 

Goro lightly jabbed Ann, reminding her to stay quiet.

A click. The door swung open with a slight creak.

"Who else is here?"

"It must just be the model leaving my room," Yusuke offered. "Wait. Sensei, she's very shy!"

Goro grabbed Ann's hand and rushed through the door.

"Who's there?" Madarame shouted.

"Sensei?"

"Yusuke, you know better than to open that door."

"I wouldn't even know how."

"So many paintings," muttered Morgana.

Not just paintings, Goro realized. Saiyuris.

Unfortunately, the shelves were against the wall. One covered painting stood in the middle of the room.

A ceiling light turned on.

Goro, Ann, and Morgana spun to see Madarame standing at the top of the small stairwell. Yusuke hovered behind him.

"You. I knew it was you."

Goro stepped forward, partially shielding Ann. "What is this?"

"Something you have no right to see."

Ann gingerly slipped one of the paintings out from its storage. "This is...the Saiyuri." She held it up for Yusuke to see.

"A fake! I've been gathering fakes over the years to stop collectors from getting duped."

"This many?" Ann still sounded unsure, but for Goro a lot of pieces and rumors were falling into place.

"You're copying them."

"What? Why would I do such a thing? The Saiyuri is my greatest work."

Yusuke shoved past Madarame, staring at the painting in Ann's hands.

"This fake, it's almost perfect, but.." he turned to look at Madarame, "it's not real. A master painted this."

Madarame released a dramatic sigh. "Forgive me Yusuke. I needed the money, you see."

"Bullshit." Goro grabbed the cloth covering the center painting and pulled it off. There, carefully perched atop the canvas, stood the Saiyuri. "Your net worth is way too high to pull that kind of shit. Any one of your pieces would keep your and Yusuke fed and stocked in this shack for a month or more." He spun on Madarame, eyes blazing. "Not to mention your regular sale in prints. So, either you're spending a shit ton more money than you're letting on, or you're lying." He stepped forward. "And either way, you are a thieving bastard who tricks others for their talent and their money! You avaricious old fraud!"

Goro grabbed Yusuke's hand.

"Sensei? Please, tell me you don't just see art as money."

"Yusuke." Madarame began to chuckle then. "I suppose I'll have to call my security squad on you too. They'll be here in moments," he turned his gaze to Goro, "with the cops not far behind."

"We need to get out of here," Morgana whispered.

Ann slowly slipped out her phone.

Goro stepped back, moving as far from Madarame as he could manage.

"I knew that would get you, you little thief."

"Ichiryusai Madarame." Goro spoke his proclamation clearly. "You are nothing but a great sinner of vanity whose talent has been exhausted. You hide in your shack, a fine performance of the humble artist, but you are nothing more than avarice and vanity. To you, this is but a place to house your pupil, the pieces of your museum."

"Beginning Navigation."

"What? What are you doing?"

Goro, Ann, Yusuke, and Morgana began to fall.

Still holding Yusuke's hand, Goro wrapped him in a tight hug. His clothes shifted, his mask poking into Yusuk's shoulder. He made sure to hit the ground first before forcing Yusuke to roll with him. They moved out just in time to avoid Mona and Panther falling on them.

Yusuke pushed himself up, staring at Crow.

"Goro?"

"Hey, Kita. You know, despite never eating, you are really heavy."

Yusuke jumped off. "My apologies." He looked around. "I forgot how truly gaudy this place is."

Panther stood up slowly. "I thought I was gonna die..."

Crow also stood, figuring that a Yusuke landing on top of you was probably worse than a Mona, but he didn't say anything.

"Who knew entering a palace partway in would prove so troublesome?" He stretched his back. 

Crow and Skull stared at them. Good, they’d made it through.

"The security level's gone through the roof." Mona shook his head to clear it from the fall. "We need to get out of here, and fast."

Joker looked at Crow and Yusuke. "Are you two okay?"

They both nodded.

The thieves formed a protective pseudo-circle around Yusuke and began heading for the exit.

None of them missed Yusuke's sad looks at the paintings.

"You both know some of these people, don't you?" Panther asked.

Crow and Yusuke both nodded.

"When we first met, there were several working with him."

"There's one of me in here too."

"We saw it," Skull admitted.

"He sees us as his paintings."

"He sees you as objects," Crow corrected.

Yusuke looked away from the paintings, and they continued.

They were almost to the exit when two security guards blocked their way.

"The exit's right there," shouted Mona.

Laughter came from behind them.

They all spun to see a man dressed in golden clothing. His face was powdered like an old-fashioned noble and he wore a tall topknot.

"Who is it!?...What the--"

"Talk about bullshit clothes!" Skull shouted. "First a king, now some kinda shogun!?"

Crow placed a protective hand in front of Yusuke.

The shadow grinned, looking more than a little clownish with its pale face and bright red lipstick. "Welcome to the museum of the master artist Madarame..."

Yusuke closed his eyes. "No. Sensei? That's you, isn't it? This is all one big lie, isn't it?"

"You know better, Kita."

Sure enough, when Shadow Madarame spoke it wasn't of acts or humility.

"My usual ragged attire is nothing but an act. Besides, a famous person living in that shack? I have another home...under a mistress's name, of course."

Crow's mask began to glow with the inner fire of a persona waiting to break free. He wanted to pummel this shadow, to shoot it full of a thousand arrows and a hundred bullets. To unleash a rain of slashes upon it.

"I'm almost impressed." Joker sounded more than a little snide as he spoke.

"Hmph. Such insincerity." Shadow Madarame glared at Crow. "Then again, what else would I expect from miscreants like you?"

Yusuke pushed forward to stand beside Crow.

"If the Sayuri was stolen, why was it in the storage room? And if you had the real one, why make copies!?"

"He just wants the money," Crow whispered.

"if it's really you, Sensei...please tell me!"

"Kita..."

"Foolish child. You still don't see?" Shadow Madarame laughed. "The painting being stolen was just a false rumor I spread! It was all a perfectly calculated staging!"

"I knew it,” Crow hissed.

Yusuke's head slumped. "What do you mean...!?"

Crow squeezed his hand. Yusuke needed to hear the truth from Madarame's mouth if he wanted to break his cognitive dissonance.

"Let me see...How does this sound? I found the real painting, but it can't go public...You can have it for a special price, though..."

Shadow Madarame cackled. "How's that for preferential treatment!? Art snobs'll eat it up, and pay good cash at that!"

"No..!"

Yusuke fell to the ground, catching himself with his hand. Crow leaned down beside him, supporting him.

"The worth of art is purely subjective," Shadow Madarame continued. "Thus, this is a legitimate business transaction! Though I doubt a brat like you would ever come up with such a brilliant scheme!"

Skull had, apparently, had enough. "You keep goin' on and on about money this, money that...No wonder you ended up with this disgusting museum!"

Panther too. "You're supposed to be an artist, right!? Aren't you ashamed of plagiarizing other people's work!?"

Their protests didn't even faze Shadow Madarame. "Art is nothing but a tool...A tool to gain money and fame!" He looked down on Yusuke. "You helped me greatly as well, Yusuke...you and your miscreant friend."

Crow felt his hands clench, but stayed with Yusuke.

"God... Pisses me off... That's your teacher."

"But what about the people who believe in you...?"

He could feel Yusuke shaking. Crow understood. Yusuke wasn't talking about some random individual in the streets. He was talking about himself.

"Who think you're a master artist...!?"

"...I'll tell you this alone, Yusuke. If you wish to succeed in this world, I'd advise you don't rise against me."

It all sounded so familiar to Crow. He’d heard words like that before, and from a figure in his life not entirely unlike Madarame in Yusuke’s.

Shadow Madarme's grin slowly spread as he spoke. "Do you believe anyone could find success with my objection holding them down?" He broke into maniacal laughter.

Yusuke placed a hand on Crow's. "To think I was under the care of this wretched man...!"

"You thought I took you in out of the goodness in my heart? Plucking talented, yet troubled artists allows me to find promising pupils and take their ideas...After all, it's much easier to steal the futures of children who can't fight back."

Crow whispered into Yusuke's ear. "But you can fight back. Give me the word, and I shall be your noble knight."

Yusuke seemed a bit less frail then. Crow could still feel the shuddering shock in his love’s body, but there was strength there too.

Yusuke looked up at Shadow Madarame. "I can't believe this..."

"You've known for a long time now,” Crow whispered.

Shadow Madarame planted a foot forward, leaning over aggressively as he shouted. "Livestock are killed for their hide and meat! This is not different, you fool!" He relaxed once more.

"I need to do this. My darling muse, will you help me?"

"But I tire of this little chat. It's time that I..."

Crow nodded.

Yusuke slowly rose to his feet, clasping Crow's hand the whole time as his love supported him.

"...You are unforgivable."

"Hm?"

"It doesn't matter who you are...I won't forgive you!"

Yusuke stood fully now, Crow ensuring he couldn't fall back. With one hand he clasped Yusuke’s hand, and with the other he supported his shoulders. He would not let Kita fall here.

"So... your repay my keeping you around for all these years with ingratitude...? You damn brat! Men! Dispose of these thieves!"

The shadows approached.

Crow could feel it. Could feel Yusuke snap. He smiled slightly under his mask. He wouldn't have to worry any more.

"How amusing..."

Panther didn't understand. "Huh?"

"it seems the truth is stranger than fiction, hm....?" He tightened his grip on Crow's hand.

"Kitagawa-kun!?"

"I wanted to believe it wasn't true...I had clouded my vision for so long...My eyes were truly blind...Blind, and unable to see the true self behind this one horrible man..." Yusuke's gaze shifted ever so slightly to Crow. "And I promise, I won't make that mistake again!"

Yusuke shot straight up, forcing even Crow to step back ever so slightly. Still, Crow held a hand.

Yusuke clutched his head and began to groan.

"You can do it, Kita."

Yusuke screamed and fell back to the floor.

Crow dropped down right beside him. "I know it hurts, but you can do it!"

Yusuke scraped the floor with his fingers so hard he drew a path of blood along the ground. When he stood, a mask with a kitsune design flashed on his face.

"Very well..." Still clutching Crow's hand with one of his own, Yusuke brought the bloodied one to his face.

"Come, Goemon!"

A persona, looking like a hero ripped directly from a kabuki play, appeared. Even in the fire, Yusuke clung to Crow's hand.

"Though the flowers of evil blossom, be it known...Abominations are fated to perish!"

A burst of energy rippled outward.

Mona shouted, even as the power threatened to blow him away. "Whoa, this is impressive!"

Shadow Madarame swatted the dust from his face. "Hmph...who do you think you are!? The price for your insolence will be death! Where are my guards!? Kill them all!"

A new trio of shadow guards appeared.

"The children who adored you as 'father'..." Yusuke snarled. "The prospects of your pupils...How many did you trample upon...? How many dreams did you exchange for riches!? No matter what it takes..."

He brought Crow's hand forward with his own and together they shouted.

"We will bring you to justice!"

Joker looked expectantly at them. "You got this?"

"I am ready!" Yusuke declared, a feral grin spreading across his face.

The shadows revealed to their true forms. A strange blacksmith with the number of death on his helm and a quartet of crow tengu stood before them.

"You are in the presence of Lord Madarame!" shouted the blacksmith, swinging his hammer effortlessly. "On your knees, intruders!"

Crow and Yusuke raised their hands together in a joined fist.

"I learned much from you, Madarame, but more from you." He smiled at Crow. "In order to see the truth, in order to seek justice, one must be dispassionately realistic. With Goemon by my side...I can now ascertain Madarame's true self without any reservations!"

"Giant slice!"

Goemon charged forward with a series of intense slashes.

"Robin Hood!"

Crow's persona appeared, firing its arrows into the shadows. Light rained down upon them.

"Let's put an end to this," Panther added. Carmen appeared, engulfing their enemies in fire.

Joker nodded. A persona looking much like a snowman appeared, encasing the recently flambeed enemies in ice.

Yusuke and Crow drew their swords. Without a word to one another, they charged in.

The blacksmith could only parry one of their blows, and Crow stabbed the injured shadow straight through.

The ice cracked, the crow tengu evaporating with it.

Yusuke approached Shadow Madarame, but partially collapsed before he could make it.

"Yusuke, you've just thrown your bright future down the drain. I'll destroy every chance you've ever had of becoming an artist...!"

Crow fought hard to resist a go at slicing off the shadow's head.

Yusuke growled. "Madarame!"

"You'll forever rue the day you dared defy me."

Shadow Madarame walked away, but when Yusuke attempted to pursue him he just collapsed again.

Crow caught him. Some things were more important than anger.

"Get...back here...!"

The other phantom thieves kneeled beside them.

"Kitagawa-kun!"

Yusuke desperately tried to stand. "Why can't I move!?"

"Kita, it's okay. You're just drained."

"You can't do much, even if you wanted to!" Panther added.

Crow appreciated the clear concern in her voice. She had real kindness.

"What a disgrace I am...!"

Surprisingly, it was Skull who offered the quiet advice. "C'mon, just listen to her."

Yusuke stared at Crow, eyes wide through his mask.

"Come on, Kita. We need to move."

"I think we'll be safe to rest in the lobby for a bit," Mona offered.

Crow and Yusuke nodded. Joker moved to Yusuke's other side to offer support and the group cautiously continued moving until they could find a spot to sit.

Crow set Yusuke down, sitting beside him. Panther looked at them both sadly.

"You two both knew for a long time, didn't you?"

Yusuke shook his head. "I'm no fool. Strange people have been coming by for years, and the plagiarism was an everyday affair. But...who would want to admit that the man they owed their life to was doing such terrible things?"

Crow wrapped an arm around Yusuk's shoulders, offering a slight hug.

"It was when Goro appeared that I began to realize I..."

"Why didn't you leave, Kitagawa-kun?"

"Well, he is the one who painted the Sayuri. On top of that, I owe him a great debt..."

"You mean 'cause he raised you?" Skull leaned casually on the side of the strange sofa.

"I...never knew my father," Yusuke explained.

Crow closed his eyes. Everyone needed to know, but up to this point he was the only one Yusuke had ever talked to this about.

And he didn't particularly want to hear it again.

"I was told my mother raised me by herself, but she died in an accident when I was three. That's when Sensei took me in. I heard he helped my mother while she was still alive."

"Heard...?" queried Ann.

Crow had asked the exact same thing.

"To be honest, I don't remember much about my mother either. I did everything I could for Sensei. I thought of him as a father...but he changed."

Yusuke tensed. "To think he would treat the Sayuri, the very foundation of his art, like that...!"

Skull looked away. "...A lot's happened to you, huh?"

"When you had mentioned plagiarism..." Yusuke leaned closer to Crow, "I knew you were right." He looked up at Crow, careful to keep his head below the beak. "That's why I so vehemently denied you...I was simply running from the truth. I'm sorry."

"I understand," Joker whispered.

Crow held Yusuke close. "As do I."

"...Thank you. All of you. I'm grateful for the chance to face what I have been denying all this time." He pushed himself off of Crow. "I'm so sorry."

Skull stood straight. "You're way too serious, man. That's why you're always gettin' stuck in your own head. Look at me! I just go with the flow."

"Don't be like him," Crow muttered.

Panther grinned. "For real."

Mona hopped up slightly to get everyone's attention."What are you going to do now?"

Yusuke stared into Crow's face.

"We can't help the fact that Madarame's gone and changed," offered Skull.

Crow grabbed Yusuke's hand. "But we can change his heart."

"Yeah. We'll make him pay for his crimes," Panther promised.

"We know how to do it, Kita. We can stop him."

Yusuke returned Crow's hand squeeze.

Shadows appeared behind them.

"We'll talk later! We need to scram!"

Crow hauled Yusuke up.

"Wait a moment. When did my clothes change...?"

"No time!"

The thieves drug Yusuke behind them and ran for it.

The phantom thieves sat around a rather large table at a small restaurant tucked in a back alley.

"Sorry about this." Goro sighed. "But the robot's bound to check the restaurant from last time."

Yusuke sighed. "I wonder what I shall do now?"

"What do you mean?" asked Ann.

"He shouldn't remember what happens in the palace," Morgana assured him.

Yusuke stared at the not-cat.

"The costume," Goro whispered.

"Ah."

"You can stay the night with me if you need."

Yusuke smiled at him. "I would like that. It has been far too long."

"Yeah it has."

Ryuji spoke up. "What about the palace? You two in?"

"We could really use the extra man power," admitted Morgana. "And you're both quite strong."

"And don't worry. Decisions have to be unanimous."

Goro and Yusuke looked at each other.

"Well, Kita?"

"I must atone for my own blindness."

"We're in."

Ryuji grinned. "Welcome to the Phantom Thieves of Hearts."

"Haven't you learned not to say that aloud."

"Come on, we're celebrating."

"Ah then...?" Yusuke looked sheepishly at Goro.

"Yeah, yeah."

Without another moment's hesitation, Yusuke reached over to press the call button.

"I thought this called for black jelly."

Ann blinked in surprise. "Really?"

Goro just leaned back in his seat. "Try ordering some real food for a change, Kita."

"If it is served then is it not inherently real?"

A waiter walked up to the table. "What can I get you?"

"I'll have the bla-"

Goro slapped his hand over Yusuke's mouth. "Could we have a couple of orders of karage and a hamburg steak?"

"Uh, yes. Coming right up."

Goro removed his hand. Yusuke pouted.

"I'll get you jelly later if you still want it."

"Well then, I suppose I can accept that."

Ann and Akira smiled at them.

"What?"

"Nothing. You're just a really cute couple."

Yusuke stared at his napkin.

Goro smiled back at her. "Thank you."

"Oh, we should exchange contact info. Get you guys in the chat."

Goro looked over to Ryuji. "Understood."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did look up a video of Yusuke's awakening and use most of the text verbatim from that scene. Goro knows when to back off and let someone else realize they have to fight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tend moment after the events of the second chapter.

Yusuke and Goro sat quietly on Goro's bed. Yusuke had his sketchpad out, and Goro slowly read through one of his textbooks.

"I missed this," Yusuke admitted.

Goro carefully marked his place. "Me too." He set the book down and turned to look at Yusuke, feet on the bed.

Yusuke closed his sketchpad.

"Your sister used to run flashcards for you while I worked."

"Yeah. It's weird how much better we got on before she became student council president."

"Why?"

Goro sighed. "The principal, he keeps an eye on me, you know? And my sister, she answers to authority figures."

Yusuke turned as well so he could gently stroke Goro's hair.

"When we finish solving my problem, I want to finally help you with yours."

"Kita..."

Yusuke slid closer. Close enough that their knees touched.

"I love you, more than I love even the Saiyuri."

"Given how much that painting means to you..."

Yusuke gently grabbed Goro's head, leaning him forward for a kiss. Goro didn't argue, pushing himself forward until he tumbled over.

"Oof."

Goro chuckled, moving off of Yusuke so the two of them could lay side by side.

"He's got the real one in storage. Maybe we can nab it when this is over."

"I don't know. Can I really cherish it as I did now that I see the truth?"

Goro sighed. "I don't know. Only you can answer that."

"Indeed."

They both lay on their sides so they could better look at one another. Yusuke held out a hand. Goro tenderly grabbed it.

"If you're with me, I know I'll find the right answer. I'm just sorry if it takes a while."

"You never abandoned me, Kita, even when I said things you didn't want to hear."

"I could never abandon my darling muse."

Goro slid closer, lifting himself up just enough to nuzzle Yusuke's cheek.

Yusuke shifted his weight to kiss Goro again.

"I forgot just how magnificent you are when you fight."

"Forgot? I've never stopped fighting. Not for you. And not for me either."

"I know, but..." Yusuke kissed him again. "When I saw that portrait of me for the first time and shouted out. I will never forgive myself for not accepting the truth I saw before me."

"We ran to the fountain."

"How much more obvious could his corruption have been?"

"There weren't that many shadows."

"Monsters." Yusuke drew Goro close, wrapping him in a tight hug. "You were furious. The truth I denied, you accepted it immediately, and you fought for me. Even when I refused to fight for myself."

"If I am your muse, Kita, then you are my god. You are my Aphrodite."

Goro wrapped his arms around Yusuke. "It's good to have you with us."

"I won't let you down again, my darling muse."

Goro rolled over, straddling Yusuke. One leg threatened to fall off the side of the bed.

"I know. Now that you see the truth, I know you'll never stop fighting to make it right."

He plopped down on Yusuke's chest.

"And you'll look cool doing it."

"That outfit, I..."

"am very attractive in it," Goro finished for him, words muffled by Yusuke's shirt.

"You think so?"

"Hm-hm, straight shift from Aphrodite to Adonis."

"Truly?"

Goro nuzzled his neck. "You should wear low-cut shirts more often."

"I suppose I could manage that."

"And you should let me admire them first."

"Ha. I will try."

Goro kissed Yusuke's cheek. "Yay."

Yusuke wrapped his arms back around Goro then. "We'll make Madarame confess with his own mouth and then, I promise you, we will force the same on the man who hurt you."

Goro closed his eyes, basking in the soft-spoken oath.

He believed in Kita, and he believed in the rest of the Phantom Thieves too.


End file.
